Seismic streamers are towed by a vessel in a marine environment such as an ocean. Each seismic streamer includes a series of the geophones or hydrophones (receivers) arranged along its length. Each of the receivers receives the seismic signals and converts them into electrical or other signals. The receivers arranged along the seismic streamers record seismic signals resulting from a reflection of a seismic source signal transmitted into the underwater environment below the seismic streamers. The seismic source signal may originate from the vessel, for example. The seismic streamers extend behind the vessel and can be several to tens of kilometers in length. Thus, the seismic streamers are unlikely to be linear but, instead, have shapes affected by factors like wind speed, direction, and marine current, for example. The seismic streamers are typically fashioned with the receivers arranged at regular intervals along each streamer.